


she's a little runaway

by smutpeddler



Series: what about love [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutpeddler/pseuds/smutpeddler
Summary: don't stare to long, you might see more than you want tooTumblr; wherewecangazeintothestars.tumblr.com





	she's a little runaway

**Author's Note:**

> so i know it's short but i'm working up to it. i'm not completely certain on how to right the bower's gang interactions yet so it's just a short basic thing

The first time he sees Ariel Thompson she's walking into school like she owns the place. Baggy jeans so torn and ripped all you could see every curve of her thin legs, the jean jacket she wears fits just right over her equally destroyed t-shirt that is way to small. Eyes dark, hair wild, looking like she'd just stepped out of a music video and into the little town of Derry. The whispers fly, they always do when there's a new kid. I heard she lives with an older guy. Is the first he hears, which brings jokes between him and the boys of how hard they'd have to try to get a little action. She got expelled for burning half the school down. By Wednesday she's already suspended for smoking in the girls bathroom and getting in a fist fight with Greta Bowie that had left a chunk of the girls hair missing and a nice shiner. Henry's hopping into Belch's car when the “older guy” is leading her out of the school, hand gripping the back of her neck tightly and clearly ripping into her. She just keeps her eyes down, tries to block it out, he only know that's what she's doing because he's done it countless times himself. He pushes her into the car, slams the door and storms around to the driver's side door, they're starting to speed out of the parking lot when she catches his eyes. He's glad when Patrick let's loose a vulgar taunt because it makes her look away, stops those eyes from boring into his. Those eyes too much like his own.


End file.
